Tu peux tromper tout le monde, sauf moi
by Mohn
Summary: Et si Ran était au courant de tout ? Que penserait-elle de Conan ? Un OS relatant les pensées de Ran...


**Tu peux tromper tout le monde, sauf moi.**

Je crois que j'ai toujours su. Inconsciemment peut-être. Dès que ce petit garçon est apparu devant moi, j'ai agi avec lui comme si j'étais retournée dix ans en arrière, lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Comme si je n'avais jamais grandi. Conan lui ressemblait tellement. La même mine de « monsieur-je-sais-tout », ce même côté insolent, cette facette de lui si généreuse et maladroite. Et plus que tout, il était aussi friand des enquêtes policières que ce détective que je connais bien. La ressemblance était frappante. Mais je m'étais aussitôt dit que ce n'était pas possible, que Conan était tout simplement un enfant spécial. Mais rapidement, les enquêtes s'accumulèrent. Papa atteignit la gloire et la reconnaissance des autres policiers. A la minute même où Conan était entré dans notre famille. J'avais commencé à douter de toi Conan. Il faut dire que tu as bien réussi à nous tromper, avec ton visage d'enfant mignon et un peu trop curieux pour son âge. Mais pas moi. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas un enfant comme les autres, que tu étais Shinichi… Mon détective préféré, l'élu de mon cœur. Lorsque j'ai compris, je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi penser. Devais-je m'énerver contre toi ? Ou devais-je garder le silence, au risque de passer pour une idiote naïve ? J'ai préféré cette seconde option. Car j'avais confiance en toi. Plus qu'en n'importe qui. J'avais confiance en toi, je savais que tu ne faisais pas ça pour le plaisir. J'ai donc agis avec toi comme je me serais comporté avec un petit frère. J'essayais de me cacher, tout en restant près de toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Pour essayer de me dissimuler derrière ces beaux sentiments, en espérant que peut-être ils ne resteraient pas incompris. Qu'as-tu pensé lorsque je t'ai avoué toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments qui sommeillaient en moi depuis si longtemps ? Le saurais-je un jour ? Je l'ignore. Je continue donc à t'appeler Conan, et à me comporter avec toi comme une grande sœur prévenante.

Mais ce rôle s'arrête aujourd'hui.

Tu fais tes affaires tranquillement dans ta chambre. Adossé au mur, je te regarde ranger un peu n'importe comment tes tee-shirts, et tes pantalons dans ton sac. Tu aurais reçu un appel de ta maman, tu partirais rejoindre tes parents à l'étranger et tu devrais les rejoindre à l'aéroport. Sois disant. Est-ce que Conan et Shinichi allaient-ils partir et me laisser seule ? Ou alors Conan disparaîtrait, Shinichi réapparaîtrait ? Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue. Si Shinichi réapparaîtrait, j'aurais perdu ce petit frère derrière lequel je cachais mes émotions. Finalement Conan, bien que je savais que toi et Shinichi ne faisaient qu'un, tu t'es installé, tu as eu ta place dans mon cœur. L'une était réservée à Shinichi, l'autre à Conan. Le petit frère dont j'ai longtemps rêvé, mon confident, mon ami. Un vide se créerait, comme lorsque Shinichi avait disparu. Mais quand Shinichi réapparaîtrait, comment agirais-je avec lui ? Arrivera-t-il à combler le vide qu'il avait créé en étant Conan Edogawa, mon faux petit frère ? Et surtout… comment réagira-t-il avec moi ? Tout ça me fait peur. Dans un sens, je veux retrouver Shinichi. Il me manque terriblement, et maintenant que je pensais l'avoir perdu, j'ai besoin de lui dire tout ce que je pense, tout ce que j'ai gardé pour moi. Même si il le sait déjà à présent, il faut que je lui avoue tout mon amour, tout ce que j'ai pu garder au fond de moi… Afin que je ne reste pas sur un échec s'il devait repartir un jour.

Conan ferme son sac, faisant coulisser doucement la fermeture éclair, et se retourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Quel bon comédien… On s'y croirait. Mais sache que tu pourras toujours essayer de me tromper, tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Tu m'accompagnes à l'aéroport ? demande innocemment le petit garçon.

- Non, désolé Conan. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à terminer.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais la force de voir celui que j'aime partir peut-être loin de moi.

- … Tant pis, murmure-t-il.

Je m'approche du petit garçon, puis le prend doucement dans mes bras. Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas voir partir Conan ? Parce que je veux retrouver Shinichi ? Parce que j'aimerais des explications ? Je ne sais pas, mais les larmes coulent comme l'eau des rivières, comme l'eau des fontaines. Doucement, elles viennent s'échouer lamentablement sur le sol rugueux de la chambre.

- Tu reviendras… n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce à Conan ou à Shinichi que je parle ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je suis perdue par cette vague de sentiments, par cet amour. Par tous ces souvenirs qui reviennent en moi, remontant du premier jour où j'ai rencontré Shinichi jusqu'au premier jour où j'ai fait la connaissance de Conan. Comment une seule et même personne pouvait prendre deux places différentes dans mon cœur ? Je suis complètement perdue…

- Je te le promets Ran…

Bizarrement, ces mots réussirent à laisser échapper toutes les larmes que contenait mon corps. De joie certainement. Je m'écarte des bras du petit garçon pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. D'un geste rapide j'essuie mes yeux. Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis murmure:

-Tu me manqueras Conan…

Il écarquille étrangement les yeux à ces mots, puis son regard se tinte d'une tristesse immense, qu'il essaie de cacher en baissant la tête. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'il me répond: " toi aussi tu me manqueras ". Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il sait que c'est faux. Il le sait. Mais il ne répond rien de plus, le taxi que Papa avait appelé pour emmener Conan klaxonne de plus belle, impatient de voir descendre le petit garçon. Ce dernier me fait un dernier signe de la main et descend rejoindre le taxi, se faisant encore une fois crier dessus par mon père. Pour la dernière fois. Le taxi part, le garçon dedans avec. Je m'écroule sur le canapé, les idées embrouillées et le cœur lourd. Une seule pensée m'obnubile. Shinichi va-t-il revenir ? Je frissonne à cette idée. Peut-être… Peut-être que Conan est parti car il y avait un grand danger et qu'il voulait nous protéger, moi et papa. Ou alors peut-être en avait-il tout simplement assez ? Je tremble sur le canapé. Non, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas appelé pendant tout ce temps en se faisant passer pour lui-même, ou même ne serait pas resté chez nous. Alors était-il vraiment en danger ? J'essaie de me raisonner, en vain. Mais une vraie question me hante : pourquoi Shinichi avait-il prit l'apparence d'un garçon de sept ans, et comment ? C'était certainement lié à une affaire… les affaires, les enquêtes, les meurtres sont-ils plus important que moi à ses yeux ? Encore une fois, je secoue la tête, me maudissant d'avoir de pareilles pensées.

"Shinichi est un otaku des enquêtes, arrête de tout mélanger" pensais-je.

Mais alors que suis-je pour lui ? C'est sur cette question que je me suis doucement endormie, une dernière pensée pour le petit Conan que je ne reverrais plus. Une dernière pensée pour Shinichi qui reviendra peut-être.

Il devait être neuf heures du soir quand je me suis réveillée. Papa était parti jouer au mah-jong avec des anciens collèges, il m'avait laissé un mot avant de partir ainsi qu'une couverture sur les épaules. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il était quand même attentif et prévenant. Je me suis levée et commence à préparer le dîner lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je me précipite à la porte, espérant voir ce sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de la personne attendant derrière. Et je ne me trompais pas. Il était là, souriant, l'air nonchalant. Shinichi… Conan avait bel et bien disparu…

Shinichi était de retour… Shinichi était de retour…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je me jette dans ses bras, en murmurant inlassablement :

-Bienvenue…Bienvenue Shinichi !

Je lève la tête, mon regard embué de larme plongé dans ses yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas du tout changé… Toujours aussi beau… Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était jamais parti…

Il sourit, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ran… il y a tant de chose que j'ai à te di…

- Chut…

Je pose mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce contact me fait rougir légèrement, mais je ne vacille pas et continue sur ma lancée :

- Tu sais… Tu peux tromper tout le monde… sauf moi.

FIN


End file.
